Procurando Nessie
by Crimson Mark
Summary: Emmet acredita que se "vampiros e lobisomens existem, outros mitos podem também existir". Assim, os Cullen Mythbusters - Os Caçadores de Mitos" partem em busca de Nessie


**Procurando Nessie**

**por Jasper Hale**

- Atenção, marujos! Bom vento a estibordo! Soltar as amarras! Enfurnar velas!

- Emmett, você não acha que está se divertido _demais_ diante da _situação_? - Edward perguntou, não muito contente, encarando nosso irmão.

Em resposta, Emmett apenas abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, tirando de sua cabeça o chapéu de capitão que ele comprara na véspera da viagem, levantando-se para fazer uma exagerada mesura para Edward. O bote oscilou perigosamente por alguns instantes e eu imaginei o que aconteceria a seguir - sorrindo por um instante, apesar das constantes ondas de irritação que vinham de Edward já há algum tempo estarem levando a melhor sobre mim.

Há dois anos estávamos morando nas proximidades de Surrey, não muito longe de Londres, a cidade natal de Carlisle. Dessa vez, tínhamos vindo com identidades ligeiramente mais velhas, de modo que estávamos passando agora pela experiência de graduar-se em uma Universidade - e essa era a primeira vez de Bella, de modo que as coisas estavam um pouco mais interessantes que nas outras vezes em que passamos por isso.

Desde que nos mudamos, Emmett insistia em tirarmos férias prolongadas, com toda a família, na Escócia. Por um motivo ou por outro, tal evento fora diversas vezes postergado - da última, Alice e Rosalie tinham vetado a proposta, preferindo levar Bella a Paris, o que recebera uma entusiasta aprovação de Edward - ao menos até ele descobrir que não, não estava convidado e absolutamente não, ele não iria raptar Bella para uma segunda lua-de-mel na cidade do romance.

A história terminara com meus dois caros irmãos passando os quinze dias seguintes deprimindo-se pelos cantos e eu, subjugado pelos sentimentos deles, vendo-me na incômoda posição de querer acabar com minha própria não-vida por ter de suportar a falta da _minha_ esposa e a da _deles_. Felizes tinham sido Carlisle e Esme, que aproveitaram para fugir para um final-de-semana nos Alpes...

Finalmente, contudo, ao final desse ano, quando ficamos de férias, todos capitulamos diante do olhar pidão de Emmett. Viemos à Escócia. E, apenas quando chegamos ao lugar em que Emmett decidira que deveríamos ficar hospedados, percebemos as reais intenções de nosso irmão. Talvez eu deva me corrigir... Todos concluíram no momento em que paramos diante do nosso hotel. Alice já sabia antes, é claro, e achara a idéia toda muito divertida.

Assim chegamos à nossa presente situação: três vampiros ensopados, num pequeno bote, sem remos, e no meio do Lago Ness.

- Você se preocupa demais, _Edwiikins_. - Emmett riu, voltando a se largar em seu assento.

Mais uma vez, o bote deu a impressão de que iria virar; eu e Edward praticamente pulamos para as laterais da pequena embarcação, tentando com nosso peso contrabalançar o gigante sentado à nossa frente - da mesma maneira que tínhamos feito uma hora antes, quando o barco virou e os remos afundaram nas águas profundas e escuras, sem dar-nos qualquer chance de recuperá-los.

Eu não pude deixar de perceber que Edward estava tentando fortemente se conter para não tentar enfiar Emmett no lago. A lateral do bote também percebeu, é claro, visto o barulho de madeira esmagada que veio do meu lado esquerdo.

- Está começando a anoitecer. - eu observei, a título de distração.

Obviamente, não foi distração suficiente. Emmett estava sorrindo como um gato que colocou a pata no aquário e Edward estava prestes a perder quaisquer estribeiras. Com algum esforço - já que eu também não estava com o melhor dos humores - tentei melhorar a atmosfera com algumas ondas de tranqüilidade.

Foi nesse momento que Emmett explodiu em risadas.

Eu e Edward nos encaramos, ambos nos perguntando se Emmett perdera o juízo de uma vez ou se estava simplesmente tendo uma idéia peculiar, como a que nos levara ali.

- Parece que essa vai para a categoria de mito... - ele observou após alguns minutos - Nas próximas férias, vamos ao Himalaia.

A essa altura, eu estava boquiaberto com as formas sinuosas com que funciona a mente de Emmett. Edward, por sua vez, parecia ter entrado em estado catatônico. Emmett continuou.

- É óbvio que se vampiros são um mito e nós estamos aqui, então o mito do Loch Ness também deveria se revelar como mais que um mito. Mas ou Nessie é muito tímido... Ou ele não existe. O que nos leva à questão de...

- Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado Bella levá-lo com ela para as aulas de existencialismo. - Edward suspirou.

- Edward, você não entende que...

Por um momento, eu me desliguei da discussão deles, notando com certa curiosidade que a água, que até então estivera completamente plácida, estava começando a formar pequenas ondas... que logo estavam aumentando... deslocando quase imperceptivelmente o bote... para cima???

- Caras... - eu chamei, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da massa de água que estava se deslocando sob nós, a silhueta escura que parecia se aproximar mais e mais a cada momento - Eu acho que vocês deveriam dar uma olhada nisso...

Muito lentamente, Edward e Emmett se inclinaram em seus lugares, a tempo de ver uma estranha e escamosa cauda assomar a superfície por alguns instantes, antes de desaparecer novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. No completo silêncio que se seguiu, nós nos encaramos com idênticas expressões de assombro.

- Ele... - Edward começou.

- ...existe. - eu terminei, sabendo que meus olhos estavam arregalados.

Mergulhado na empolgação de sua descoberta, Emmett voltou a pular em pé, esquecendo-se completamente da superfície móvel em que nos encontrávamos no momento.

- ESTÁ VIVO!!!!

***nota sem noção da autora: LEVANTE-SE, FRANKESTEIN!***

O bote virou.

Por um instante, tudo foi muito confuso. Eu estava afundando na água, e havia o conhecimento de que _alguma coisa_ estava ali corroendo todos os meus instintos; uma onda de pavor assaltou minha mente enquanto o som de algo furioso vinha em nossa direção. Com todas as forças, lutei para alcançar a superfície. Uma lancha a motor vinha à máxima velocidade na nossa direção e eu me surpreendi por não tê-la percebido mais cedo: ficáramos tão envolvidos no que quer que tivéssemos visto que tínhamos abstraído do resto do mundo.

Ao meu lado, Emmett e Edward também emergiram; Emmett reclamando alguma coisa sobre seu chapéu. Não tive tempo ou presença para prestar atenção no que ele estava dizendo; a atração irresistível, quase gravitacional, que eu tinha por _ela_ tomando conta de todos os meus pensamentos.

Alice.

- Estão precisando de uma mão aí, garotos? - Bella perguntou, sorrindo de leve, aparecendo no deque da lancha, Rosalie logo atrás dela.

A satisfação sentida por Edward ao ver sua esposa foi o suficiente para que eu mesmo me sentisse feliz - ainda que não tivesse colocado os olhos sobre minha pequena Alice. Emmett foi o primeiro a alcançar a lancha, içando-se com facilidade, ainda se lamentando pela perda de seu chapéu. Eu nadei devagar para junto de Edward, nós dois observando o idiota balançar a juba pra cima de Rosalie - Bella, muito espertamente, tinha seguido para o outro lado do convés, nos acompanhando em nossa aproximação.

Eu não tive tempo para prestar atenção no que Rosalie estava fazendo em resposta; estava muito ocupado observando a figura pequena de Alice surgir por trás do leme, sorrindo marotamente, já com toalhas debaixo do braço. O fato de estarmos encharcados até os ossos, ou de haver uma criatura possivelmente pré-jurássica nadando alguns metros abaixo de nós, perdeu completamente o foco.

- Divertiram-se? - ela perguntou, me ajudando a subir.

- Teria sido melhor se vocês tivessem vindo conosco. - eu confessei em voz baixa.

Ela riu baixinho, envolvendo minha mão com a sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Vamos trocar de roupa. Eu trouxe uma muda para vocês. Exceto para o Emmett... eu sabia que Rosalie não ia querer entregar a dele depois disso, então não me preocupei em providenciar nada para nosso irmão urso.

- Não é exatamente uma novidade. - Edward observou por cima do meu ombro, já se dirigindo para os camarotes com Bella em seus calcanhares - Eu também não teria trazido nada para ele. De qualquer forma, ele não corre risco de pegar uma pneumonia.

Alice assentiu de leve, erguendo os olhos para mim.

- Vamos indo?

Eu assenti. Ela desviou o olhar por um instante, e eu tive a impressão de que ela acabara de piscar para algo no lago.

- Alice?

- Bom trabalho, Jasper. - foi tudo o que ela me respondeu, enigmaticamente.


End file.
